


Escalera a la Luna

by OrangePortal24



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Amor siempre tiene ideas pero aveces se le olvidan, F/M, Locura y Sabiduría tan amorosos XD, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Multi, Noche de cuentos, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: ¿Crees que exista  una escalera hacia la luna?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [El Sol y la Luna(Eclipse de amor)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/243895) by Dora María Torres Candelero. 



> Antes de escribir esto leí un monto de cuentos tristes sobre la Luna y el Sol así que decidí que podían estar juntos aun que sea un rato . ://3

Hace mucho tiempo después de la creación , nacieron dos Dioses el Dios del Sol encargado de brillar y darle el despertar a todos los seres vivos y el Dios de la Luna que era el encargado de hacer que la oscuridad para que todos los seres vivos durmieran ; Sol vivía en la tierra y Luna en el cielo .  
Una noche Sol no podía dormir a sí que salió a dar un paseo , durante las noches la luz de Sol no era tan potente pero era suficiente para alumbrar su camino despistado por la bella naturaleza que le rodeaba llego a un lago enorme , el Sol asombrado contemplo maravillado aquel lago tan hermoso así que decidió acercarse y sentarse a la orilla del lago , durante un rato solo se relajó y vio al cielo era demasiado oscuro pero de entre toda la oscuridad , al horizonte comenzaba a salir una luz tan fuerte y bella como la que el daba durante el día.  
Con el pasar de las horas aquel brillo se centró sobre el cielo he ilumino el lago Sol entusiasmado por el brillo que emitía Luna lo dejo atontado, era tan bello…… cuando Luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo comenzó a cantar era una canción triste pero a la ves hermosa, cada vez que luna cantaba una gotita de agua decencia al lago y formaba grandes ondas.  
Sol cerro sus ojos y dejo que aquella melodía le invadiera por completo, Sol era un poco despistado pero al pasar el rato se dio cuenta que Luna estaba llorando cada vez que veía caer una lagrima Sol se ponía triste también. Pronto el cielo se llenó de estrellas Sol pudo ver que algunas brillaban con fuerza y otras bailaban y jugaban alrededor de la Luna, era algo magnifico que el Sol nunca había visto, parecía que las lágrimas disminuían pronto las lágrimas se detuvieron y la Luna brillo con más fuerza y a Sol le pareció ver que Luna sonreía.  
Después de unas horas Luna se despedía de todas las estrellas y se ocultó, esto significaba que Sol había estado toda la noche observando y que era el momento de iluminar la tierra.  
El día pasaba y la noche seguía así continuamente durante mucho pero mucho tiempo, el Sol era curioso y todas las noches salía y se escondía ente los grandes arbustos y el lago para ver a Luna y escuchar su canto; un día Sol lleno de curiosidad y duda le pregunto a un pajarito que si podía ayudarle con algo y al caer la noche con un pequeño papelito en su pico salió volando el pajarito.  
Una estrella que brincaba cerca de la tierra escucho el aleteo del pajarito y curiosa se acercó, el pajarito le rogo a la estrella que entregara el papel a Luna y la estrella gustosa cumplió como lo había prometido; salto a las manos de Luna y este con sorpresa abrió el papel letras de oro cubrían el papel y Luna asombrado paso la yema de sus dedos sobre el papel.  
“Mi querido señor le he estado observando por noches y anhelándolo por días, su brillo ilumina mi corazón pero su canción hace arder mis ojos, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle para que sea feliz? Mi nombre es Sol”   
Luna quedo sorprendido y miro hacia abajo en la tierra, una pequeña luz le indico que era Sol , el levanto las manos lo más alto que pudo para regalarle un saludo. Luna sintió que su brillo era más potente esa noche, tomo un pedazo de nube y escribió con polvo de estrellas, la estrella regreso a donde el pajarito y le entrego el mensaje.  
Cuando el pajarito llego con Sol le entrego el papelito, Sol estaba tan sorprendido de la textura he incuso tenia olor a brisa.  
“Mi querido señor Sol lamento que mi canción le cause tristeza, he estado tan solo durante mucho tiempo que incluso aquel lago que esta abajo está formado por mis lágrimas , me gustaría tener a alguien que me hiciera compañía , mi nombre es Luna”   
Durante mucho tiempo para que Luna no se sintiera solo, Sol le mandaba diario un papel con un mensaje y el pajarito y la estrella se hicieron amigos y cómplices del amor entre Luna y Sol. Un día la estrella brinco tan cerca de la tierra que resbalo y callo, Sol corrió a tomar a la pequeña estrella “he caído muy lejos y ahora no se si poder ver a mis hermanas” dijo triste la estrella, Sol la miro y le dijo: “No te preocupes pequeña estrella, are una escalera lo suficientemente alta para que tus hermanas te vean y vengan por ti “ .  
Sol comenzó a hacer una escalera hecha con madera y al termínala baño con su brillo así las demás estrellas podrían verle, tomo a la pequeña estrella entre sus manos y comenzó a subir peldaño por peldaño.  
Todas las estrellas sorprendidas al ver aquel brillo decidieron acercarse y al ver a Sol sosteniendo a su pequeña hermana decidieron ayudar, ellas sabían que Luna estaba triste porque estaba solo así que una vez que Sol estuvo tan cerca del cielo, las estrellas hicieron el resto de la escalera guiándolo hacia la luna.   
-Creo que has perdido esto- dijo Sol sonriendo y levantando la estrella, Luna brinco de la sorpresa ya que no lo vio venir.  
-Uh…g-gracias – dijo Luna sonriendo tímidamente y acunando en sus manos a la estrella.  
Y así cada noche que Luna brillaba más fuerte era porque el Sol estaba a su lado, subiría con ayuda de las estrellas a hacerle compañía.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
-¿Te gusto?- pregunto Sabiduría a Locura   
-Mmmm algo, una de mis voces dice que el espagueti mal cosido es Luna y la central fotosintética con patas es Sol – dijo Locura cubriendo un bostezo   
-¡No debes de decir algo así!-regaño Sabiduría   
-Pues yo creo que fue hermoso…. ¿Y si nosotros nos convirtiéramos en esa escalera para Vida y Muerte?- sonrió Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Pondré los links de la imagen en que me inspire ya que aquí su torpe escritora no sabe como ponerle imágenes a esto xD  
> Espero que lo disfruten :  
> http://pm1.narvii.com/6143/c68ffde8c907e27d1647067b319b3ffbc831dc41_hq.jpg


End file.
